


Snowed In

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Natasha was not happy when she was forced to stay behind with Bruce during a mission.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	Snowed In

*Tony, Steve, Clint, and Thor were all on a mission, but since Bruce couldn’t fight near civilians, they left him home and assigned Natasha to keep him company. She was not happy about this, and Bruce was embarrassed because he knew Tony only did this because Bruce had accidentally let it slip that he was in love with her. *

Natasha: I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you! I mean, I’m the Black Widow! What mission could they possibly be on where they don’t need me?

Bruce: I’m sorry. 

Natasha: No, it isn’t your fault. You even said you didn’t need someone to keep you company. I just can’t believe they benched me! They’re going to need my help. 

Bruce: I won’t be offended if you leave to go help them. 

Natasha: Perfect. I’ll see you later. 

*Natasha went to grab her coat and JARVIS spoke.*

JARVIS: Miss Romanoff, going out is inadvisable. There is a massive blizzard going on at the moment. 

Natasha: JARVIS, I’m Russian. I can handle a little blizzard. 

*Natasha put on her jacket and walked downstairs. A moment later, she came back up. *

Natasha: The door is frozen shut! I think we’re snowed in!

Bruce: What?!

*Meanwhile, outside of the tower*

Tony: JARVIS, how is the fake blizzard simulation working?

JARVIS: Miss. Romanoff and Dr. Banner have fallen for your trick, sir. They even looked out of the window and believed your projections were actual snow. 

Steve: Tony, don’t you think this is a little excessive?

Clint: I still think we should have done the “stuck in an elevator” thing. 

Tony: We need to get them together by any means necessary. JARVIS, kill the power. 

JARVIS: Yes sir. 

Thor: How long do we have to stay out here? 

Tony: Until they fall asleep huddled together because the heat is out. Now that we’ve killed the power, we can go get dinner and then hang out around the city until around midnight. 

*Back in the tower*

Natasha: Of course the power went out. Just our luck. 

Bruce: It’s already starting to get chilly in here and we aren’t going to be able to make or order anything for dinner. 

Natasha: I think we have cheese and crackers. It’s not great, but it’s better than nothing. 

Bruce: That works. 

*They ate dinner huddled together under a blanket because it was cold. They sat there and talked until they fell asleep several hours later, around midnight. The others turned back on the power, turned off the snow projections, and came home. When they saw Bruce and Natasha asleep together on the couch, Tony and Steve high fived each other. *

Tony: Mission success.


End file.
